


Being Engaged

by rightonthelimit



Series: Kurt/Blaine Drabble Collection [35]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is facing some difficulties with writing his wedding vows. How can he describe something so perfect as their love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Engaged

**Author's Note:**

> This is sloppy but I kinda like it :)

**A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Being Engaged**

What being with Blaine Anderson means is surprisingly hard to explain, and perhaps that was the reason why Kurt had never bothered in the first place. Kurt was a man of action after all – early morning kisses, long hours of lovemaking, small gifts and flirty duets were more his thing.

Until he had to write his own wedding vows.

Kurt could feel the warmth of the dying summer sun burn on his back from his position near a window at the local coffee shop. He was suddenly aware of how much he really did resemble his father – it appeared that Kurt had gotten the inability of giving romantic speeches at all the right occasions from his loving, albeit simple, father.

Kurt sucked on the back of his pen and frowned to himself. Everything was already arranged – the music, the tuxes, the flowers, the cake, the invitations were sent… there was no way of avoiding this anymore.

Kurt felt a pang of guilt at that thought. That wasn’t fair. Blaine deserved only the best, he deserved everything this world has to offer and Kurt would never deny him of anything. Blaine was the Jack to Kurt’s Rose, the Christian to Kurt’s Satine.

Being with Blaine meant a lifetime supply of love and support, dedication and respect. It stood for impromptu performances and shimmying while baking cupcakes together, because why the hell not?

He would grow old with Blaine and that was one thing Kurt knew for sure. No matter who Kurt would meet in his life, no one would ever be able to replace Blaine. He was one of a kind, beautiful and adorable, dorky and so sexy. Perfect.

Actually, the more Kurt thought about it, the more he realized that writing his wedding vows maybe didn’t have to be that hard at all. He sipped from his coffee and smiled as he thought of Blaine’s face and the way his eyes always shone bright like diamonds, the words finally stringing together in his mind and flowing out of his pen onto his notebook.

All Kurt had to do was be honest. Because a love like this, was something that words simply could not describe. Not even in the slightest.

Kurt would just have to do his very best to get close to it.


End file.
